characters_human_namesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yvonne Jeffries
Yvonne Jeffries (née Gregory) is a fictional character on the New Zealand soap opera Shortland Street. She was portrayed by Alison Quigan in a guest stint in 2004, before returning in a regular role the following year. She remained on the show until 2011 and returned as part of the shows 20th anniversary in May 2012. Yvonne arrived alongside husband, Ian (Jeffrey Thomas), as the mother of lesbian nurse – Maia Jeffries (Anna Jullienne). Yvonne proved disappointed at Maia's sexuality and in comparison; proud of her other daughters – Libby (Fleur Saville) and Tania (Faye Smythe). Yvonne soon became the receptionist of the hospital and reestablished contact with the son she adopted out at birth, Hamish Flynn (Phil Brown). However Hamish later turned out to be a conman after her money. Following the death of Ian, Yvonne went on to have several more love interests, with the most high profile being that of Tania's ex-boyfriend, Ben Goodall (Shaun Edwards-Brown), who also ended up dying. Yvonne's maternal and kind nature saw her establish several core friendships on the show, primarily with; Brenda Holloway (Katherine McRae), Gerald Tippett (Harry McNaughton) and Shobna Kumari (Leela Patel). The characters high profile storylines and positive nature, saw Yvonne become a fan favourite character and the Jeffries family unit to be named one of the show's most popular set of characters. Storylines Yvonne and her husband Ian (Jeffrey Thomas) visited their eldest daughter Maia Jeffries (Anna Jullienne) in November 2004 and Yvonne expressed concern at Ian's health. He was diagnosed with Motor Neurone Disease. Yvonne returned the following year when she won the position of the hospital's receptionist. The son Yvonne and Ian adopted out at birth, Hamish Flynn (Phil Brown) made contact and Yvonne struggled to cope with Maia's sexuality. Yvonne and Ian separated when she announced her intention to never return to their farm home and she suspected him of having an affair. Ian and Yvonne reconciled shortly before he killed himself and Yvonne was shocked to learn Hamish was not her son at all but a conman. She later met her real son and his children. Yvonne had a short lived relationship with Sammy Diamond (Andy Anderson) and was devastated when she lost several friends to the serial killer dubbed The Ferndale Strangler. In 2008 Yvonne started to date Fraser (Peter Daube) but was injured by his wife Deborah (Susan Curnow), who had Alzheimer's disease, and following surgery, developed cancer from a faulty skin graft. The cancer was removed but her relationship with Fraser ended when she discovered he planned to murder his wife. In 2009 Yvonne was disgusted to learn Maia was a killer and met Ben Goodall (Shaun Edwards-Brown) in a bank heist. Yvonne set Ben up with her daughter Tania (Faye Smythe) but by the end of the year, the two were in a highly controversial relationship themselves. Tania forgave Yvonne when she nearly died due to meningitis, but Ben unfortunately died from a brain hemorrhage. In 2011, Yvonne's best friend Shobna (Leela Patel) returned and offered Yvonne a job. In February, Yvonne departed alongside Maia and grandson Jay (Liam Farmer) to live in Sydney. Yvonne, Maia and Jay returned in May 2012 en route to a Jeffries family reunion for Yvonne's birthday. They ended up staying for a longer period when Libby's (Fleur Saville) husband Gerald Tippett (Harry McNaughton) suffered heart failure. Category:Soap Opera Heroes Category:Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroines